This invention relates to a vehicle brake pressure control device and more specifically, relates to a brake pressure control device that can be provided for an antilock brake system (ABS) that prevents the wheels from locking, a traction control system (TCS), an electronic braking distribution device (EBD), a suspension control device, an automatic transmission pressure control device, and other electronic control systems.
In one conventional brake pressure control device, the coil components of the solenoid valves are arranged inside the casing of an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU is connected so as to be detachable to a hydraulic control unit (HCU). (See, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Heisei 6(1994)-298059.).
In another brake pressure control device, the solenoid valve components are mounted on the HCU, and electrical connectors to interlock with the coil components are provided on the ECU. The ECU and HCU are connected so as to be detachable by means of the electrical connectors. (See, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Heisei 6(1994)-183322.).
However, these conventional devices have the following problems.
In either case, unless the interlocking components between the HCU and the ECU are aligned precisely, the two units may not engage. The interlocked segment may crack under a load. A bad electrical connection could occur. In order to minimize the fluctuation in performance arising from the tolerance in the relative positions of the HCU and ECU, a very complex structure has been devised. This increases the number of assembly processes to be managed.
In the device where the solenoid valve coil components are arranged inside the casing of the ECU unit, the ECU can only be mounted in one position relative to the HCU in which case there can be no flexibility as to the layout for mounting the device in the vehicle. This same lack of flexibility in mounting also arises in the other device that uses a connector.